


The Pleasures of the Flesh

by Devilc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bacon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Castiel to the way of all flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasures of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> That Dean ... he'll lead you right into temptation.

Castiel stared dubiously at the warm flesh in his hand. It was mostly red and glistened slightly.

"C'mon, you know you want to," Dean said.

Tentatively he lapped at the tip with his tongue. It tasted salty.

"Dude, be a man."

Alrighty then. Castiel opened wide, somewhat apprehensively taking the whole length into his mouth.

It was salty, and smoky, and earthy, and sent a surge of overwhelming rapture through his body. It was ... it was ... he struggled to deal with the sensation. "Oh, God!" he gasped as soon as he could draw a shuddering breath.

"Um ... was that the Lord's name in vain I just heard?" Dean smirked at him.

"It was praise!" Castiel snapped back. Then, swallowing hard, he forced himself to an outward show of composure he did not feel. "I had no _idea_ ... I mean, it's not _The Presence_, but still. I had no idea that anything corporeal," he gestured expansively, "anything mundane could be so  so amazing." Pause. "I understand now the appeal of earthly delights, these pleasures of the flesh." Castiel frowned gravely, his new-won knowledge weighing heavily on him.

Dean's brow furrowed skeptically. "Dude, it's _bacon_, not sex."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: Yes, this whole bacon-sex thing is an homage to Stephen King's _Dreamweaver_.


End file.
